The present invention relates to a machine for wrapping elongated articles in plastic film.
A commonly used packing container of paper and plastic for packaging fruit juice, milk and other liquid products is often provided with a drinking straw attached to the side of the container, and the straw is generally wrapped in a cover for sanitary reasons.
The present invention relates to a machine in which an elongated article such as a drinking straw may be enclosed or wrapped in a sanitary cover in an automatic and effecient manner by using two web-shaped plastic films.